To Defy one's Destiny
by Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR
Summary: We all know of the story Neji told Naruto durning their fight in the Chuunin Exams. But what if Naruto had his own story to tell... Fourshot. Not a NejiNaru story.
1. Prologue

Yo, everybody! Guess what? The new Library in my city finally opened up! That means I can get back to typing my stories until I go back to collage! YAHOO! Anyway, to celebrate, I've created this brand new story! I hope you like it!

Deifying Destiny

By PrinceofDDR

"And so, in this fight as well, destiny had determined you to lose the second you were chosen as my opponent."

It was the first match of the Chuunin Exam's third and final test, a round-robin tournament in which the Ninja displayed their smarts, strengths, and skills in front of various people, including the Kage of every hidden Village.

The current match was between Neji, the proclaimed Genius of the Hyuuga Clan (despite being a part of its Branch house), and Naruto, also known as a Dobe, dead-last, dunce, and recently the Number One Ninja at surprising people.

Naruto had trained hard for this match, wanting to make sure to put the arrogant Hyuuga in his place, especially after what he had done to his friend, Hyuuga Hinata, Neji's cousin.

The beginning of the match seemed to go in Naruto's favor. He had tricked Neji into attacking one of his clones, leaving him wide open to an attack.

Or so he thought.

Neji easily repelled the Shadow Clones thanks to his **Hakkesho Kaiten **(Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin), and then caught Naruto in his ultimate technique, **Hakke Rokuju Yonsho **(Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms), cutting off Naruto's access to his own Chakra.

To all of the people present, it looked like Naruto was done for.

Or so _they_ thought.

Slowly, but surely, Naruto was able to get to his feet after the attack, saying that he was a VERY sore loser, and wouldn't go down that easily.

Neji just said for him to get back on the ground and give up quietly. He couldn't use his Chakra, let alone stand for much longer. Plus he really didn't hold any grudge against him…

But Naruto made it very clear that he himself had a grudge against Neji, saying that he would never forgive a jerk that went around calling other people failures while they tried their hardest, like he had done to Hinata.

This prompted Neji to tell Naruto of the Years of Hatred behind the Hyuuga Clan, including how his father, Hizashi was put into the branch house because of him being born a few minutes later than his twin, Hiashi, despite both of them being complete equals in terms of strength and skill.

This also caused Neji to be branded with the Curse Mark that gets place on all Hyuuga branch house members, because he was the son of Hizashi.

Then he went on about how his father was murdered by the Main house because of the Cloud Ninja demanding the body of Hiashi, after he killed the Nin who was supposed to be the peace maker (that tried to kidnap a three-year old Hinata).

And finally, he finished by saying that all people only share one fate.

…And that was death.

"And so, in this fight as well, destiny had determined you to lose the second you were chosen as my opponent," Neji had said.

The audience, Hiashi in particular, felt sorry for Neji after hearing that story.

'_So, he still doesn't know of the truth…'_ Hiashi thought.

Even some of the Ninja that resented Neji for what he did to Hinata, couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Well… most of them, anyway.

But not Naruto.

He just LAUGHED.

Everybody present was in shock that Naruto would just LAUGH at such a Heart-wrenching story, especially Neji.

But soon, for Neji anyway, that shock became pure anger and hatred.

"YOU DARE LAUGH AT ALL OF MY SUFFERING?-!" he bellowed.

Naruto got his laughter under control, and fixed Neji with a VERY serious stare.

"You misunderstand. I laugh not at your suffering. Rather, I laugh at the fact that you would DARE use it as an excuse to act the way you do. It is such a FOOLISH prospect, that I find it impossible NOT to laugh," Naruto said.

Neji growled and glared at Naruto, Byakugan active. "You have no RIGHT to tell me that my suffering is a foolish excuse for my actions. You have never felt true sorrow as I have! You have never lost someone very dear to you as I have! And most importantly, YOU WILL NEVER KNOW THE BURDEN OF HAVING A SEAL THAT YOU CAN'T GET RID OFF!"

Naruto visibly flinched at that statement, and everybody caught it, including Neji. Naruto held his head down for a couple of seconds, his body trembling slightly. But soon, he raised his head, and to Neji's surprise, Naruto fixed him with such a ferocious glare, that he found himself taking a few steps back.

And he could have sworn that he saw a flash of red go through them.

"Neji…" Naruto said, his voice strained. "…you are wrong…"

Neji raised an eyebrow to this, as Naruto went on.

"You may have suffered in the past because of the actions of others. And you may have lost someone VERY dear to you because of the same people. And you may have a seal that will stay with you forever until death… but you are wrong."

"Oh? And how, pray tell, am I wrong?" Neji said, becoming annoyed at the blond that refused to stay down.

"…Because you are not the only one who's suffered in this world… and you are not the only one who has a seal that they must bare for the rest of their life…" Naruto replied.

"What are you blabbering about, you dead-last?" Neji said.

"Neji… allow me to tell you a story… a story about a boy…who has done nothing but deify destiny ever since he was born..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------And that's the first chapter! This story will most likely last for up to three or four chapters. I hope you look forward to the next one. Catch you next continue!


	2. To Know one's Destiny

Yo, everybody! I never thought that I would get THIS many reviews for such a short chapter! Thank you all SO much! Here is the next one! It's short as well, but the next chapter will be a LOT longer!

* * *

To Defy one's Destiny

Chapter 2: To Learn one's Destiny

At Naruto's words, everyone in the stands had different reactions to them.

The Younger Generation, especially Neji, had no idea what he was talking about. Who was this boy who had been fighting destiny ever since he was born? And how did Naruto know him?

The Older Generation had much more worried expressions, Sarutobi more then anyone. They all knew that Naruto was talking about HIMSELF.

"What are you blabbering on about?" Neji said in an impatient tone, still glaring at Naruto.

"Patience, Neji. You'll know who this boy is in due time," Naruto replied.

"Now as they say, all good stories start from the beginning. And that is where I shall begin the boy's tale. It all started back when the Fourth Hokage was _still_ Hokage. Back… when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha…" Naruto began.

The Older Generation stiffened at what Naruto had said. Did he know the truth about Kyuubi? And if so, was he going to tell everyone about it?

"What does the Kyuubi attack have anything to do with the boy?" Neji said.

"I told you to be patient, Neji," Naruto said. "Anyway, everyone thinks they know how the Kyuubi was defeated, that they know the… truth."

"Of course we do, dead-last. The Fourth Hokage sacrificed his life to kill the Fox Demon once and for all," Neji sneered.

"That is what the adults want you to think, Neji-teme," Naruto replied. "But the truth, is that the Demon couldn't be killed. No mortal, not even one as powerful as the Fourth, could ever completely kill a demon. So they did the next best thing."

"And what was that?" Neji said, curious.

"The Fourth gave up his life to seal the demon into a newly born baby," Naruto said.

This got major gasps out of the people in the arena, even more so from the Younger Generation. The Kyuubi attack was twelve years ago. If what Naruto said was true, then that meant that a kid THEIR age had one of the most powerful demons inside of him. And that kid could be among them right NOW.

But Neji didn't think of it like that.

"You must be mad. There is NO WAY that what you're saying is true. If it is, then why would the Hokage and council hide it from the Younger Generation?" Neji retorted.

"They did so because all of them, or at least Hokage-sama, wanted the boy to have a chance at normal life," Naruto replied.

"Okay, then tell me this. What is the name of the boy?" Neji said.

"You'll know in just a minute," Naruto said. "First, let me tell you about the boy."

"The boy was always the front of everyone's ridicule. The front of everyone's scorn. The front… of everyone's hate. And it was all just because they thought he was the demon that got sealed inside him. They wanted nothing more than to KILL him, to DESTROY him, to RID themselves of him once and for all. And the worst part, is that the boy had no idea why they wanted to. All they ever called him was a Demon, and when he asked why they called him that, they wouldn't answer."

"The boy always lived in Sadness and Sorrow(1). He had to struggle just to survive. The only person that was nice to him at the very beginning was the Third Hokage himself. But with how busy he was, even he couldn't stop the constant hardships and beatings that the boy went through in his life."

"As for the whole destiny thing, Neji, the boy once believed that it was HIS destiny to be hated, scorned, …and alone… for the rest of his life. But one day, something happened.

"What happened?" Neji inquired, actually curious.

"Something happened to the boy that had changed his life. And although it was almost for the worst, it ended up being for the better…"

* * *

Cliff-hanger! You may kill me now if you wish. Sorry, but I thought that this was a good place to stop at. This fic will now be a Four-shot fic! I hope you liked this chapter, for in the next one, Naruto shall reveal the boy's name! Catch you next continue!

(1) Sadness and Sorrow is the name of one of the Naruto background songs.


End file.
